


I've missed you

by Weldlys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soul Sex, Underswap Papyrus, honeyblossom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldlys/pseuds/Weldlys
Summary: Because of Papyrus’ studies, he and Stretch are separate for a few months. It’s only when they are reunited that they realised how badly they missed each other.





	I've missed you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [redtomatofan](redtomatofan.tumblr.com) headcannon right [here](http://redtomatofan.tumblr.com/post/162053328947/what-are-your-honeyblossom-head-canons-i-love). It was so sweet that I needed to write something with it. Thank you for letting me use it!  
>   
> ShenaaKazia betaread me, thank you for your help ♥

The night was clear. From his balcony, Red could perfectly see the sky full of star. Beside him, his friend Stretch was smiling. As stars lovers, they were both enjoying the view. It was why Red invited him over. His apartment was well placed to look at the sky. They had forgotten the telescope, but it was still nice. They both enjoyed the peaceful moment.

Mechanically, Red light up a cigarette.

“Do you want one?” He asked, offering his cigarette pack.

Stretch shook his head.

“No, I don’t smoke anymore.”

Red eyes widened.

“Fuck ! I’m sorry I forgot. Do you want me to stop?” Red admired his friend capacity to stop smoking and if he was making him comfortable, he could smoke later.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.”

But Red still finished his cigarette quickly. He knew that Stretch had been able to stop smoking thanks to Papyrus. Those two really loved each other. Anyone could see it. Red was not the romantic kind. But secretly, he liked to think that Stretch had been able to stop smoking because of Papyrus' love.

Thinking about Papyrus...

“How is Paps doing on his trip?” Red asked.

If he understood correctly Papyrus was in Italy for a few months because of his studies. After discovering that his cookings skill were, in reality, awful, he made it a personal challenge to become a great chief. And when he saw how much joy he could bring with his cooking, it only encouraged him further. Now, he was in a really good school and had the opportunity to spend some time in Italy to learn more about their cuisine.  
“Great. He's having fun.” Stretch answered, smiling. He was proud that his lover was able to fulfill his dream.

Red nodded. He knew that Papyrus loved traveling. It meant meeting new people, discovering places and learning more cooking stuff. He must really be enjoying himself.

But, it meant that they were apart. Stretch and Papyrus were really close to each other. Red knew that the distance won’t affect their love. But he also knew how much they loved being together. They were always in contact , constantly trying to get the other’s touch. Everyone was used to the constant hand holding or the small kisses. With Papyrus away, it was really weird to see Stretch alone. He glanced at Stretch. How was he dealing with the situation?

“Are you two okay?” He carefully said.

“Well, we text and use skype a lot but…” Stretch sighed. “It’s not the same.” He missed the physical contact. He craved it. He knew that Papyrus was feeling the same. This trip was necessary, they both knew it. But it was still very hard. He wished that he could teleport to join his lover. However, teleporting on long distance like that could be dangerous. So, they dealt with it as they could.

Red nodded. Yeah. He could understand.

“Do you want to sleep here?” He proposed. Maybe Stretch would feel a little better if he was not alone? And he felt a little guilty to having broach the subject and maybe made it worse.

“No, I think that I will head back home.”

He preferred to be in his apartment. Strangely enough, he liked the ghost of Papyrus’s presence. And moreover, he had things to prepare. 

 

Where was he? Stretch carefully looked through the horde of people. There were monsters and humans everywhere. But no Papyrus. What if he did not understand which plane he was taking? Maybe he was so excited for his return that he misunderstood something? Stretch sighed. He waited for him four months, he could wait a little more. It hurt a bit though. He had been so excited to see him...

And then as he was leaving... he saw him. A skeleton in the crowd, wearing more casual clothes for the travel, dragging his orange suitcase. Papyrus was here. Stretch breathed in deeply as a smile formed on his lips, joy filling him up. He could see that Papyrus was obviously looking for him. He was about to call him, when Papyrus noticed him. They looked into each other’s eyes.

The world around them disappeared. Time stopped. They looked at each other. Stretch needed to touch him now. To feel that he was real, that he was here with him. He walked quickly to approach him, but his lover was even more impatient than him. Papyrus ran towards him, jumping in his arms. Stretch, used to it, caught him easily and held him against him.

Finally, they were together. Stretch held Papyrus tighter. He slowly breathed in. He missed the sweet scent of his lover. He missed his touch. It was like a part of himself had return. He had not realised how empty he had felt without Papyrus. Now, he felt whole again. He was feeling so happy that he thought he might cry.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered. That precious moment seemed so fragile that he would hate to ruin it by speaking too loud.

“I’ve missed you too.” Papyrus whispered back.

They did not know how long they stayed like that. It could have been seconds or hours. It did not matter. They were just happy to have each other. And eventually, they moved back a little. Enough to see the other's face, but they were still close enough to mix their breath. They both realized that they could not stop smiling and did not care. Without thinking, Stretch took Papyrus's hand in his own.

“You are alone?” Papyrus asked, finally looking away from his lover for a second. He expected at least his brother. And maybe, some of their friends blushing because of their very long hug in public.

“Er… I lied to the others.” Stretch admitted. “I’ve said that you are coming back tomorrow. That way you can be only mine today.” Well, Sans probably knew the truth, he was always so protective of his brother, but he understood that they needed some time to themselves.

Papyrus chuckled lightly. In other circumstance, he might have not liked the little lie. But right now he did not care. He was happy that he could focus only on his lover.

“I’m yours everyday.” He said with a soft smile.

What did he do to deserve Papyrus? Stretch wondered. His lover was so perfect, it was a miracle that he choose to be with him over everyone else.

He kissed him slowly, to enjoy the feeling even more. 

“Let's go now. I think that we've been stared at enough for today.”

Indeed, everyone was looking at them with more or less discretion. Some seemed to think that they were cute and other looked at them as if they were alien.

Papyrus had not noticed until now. He smiled. Well, the great Papyrus always attracted attention, didn't he? It was his burden for being so magnificent. And it was worse when he was with his wonderful boyfriend.

Stretch chuckled. He knew his lover well enough to know exactly what was going on on his head. He started walking away, no letting go off his lover’s hand.

“Did you take the car?” Papyrus asked.

“No need to. I know a shortcut.”

 

Home. He was back home. It was true, Papyrus loved to travel. But it was a special feeling to know that he was home again. And from what he could see, he was not coming back to a total disaster. Stretch had actually made effort with the cleaning.

Stretch looked at his lover. It felt so natural to have him in the apartment. It felt like it was home again. Stretch liked their apartment, but it was empty without Papyrus in it. There was no one to shout his name when he woke up late, no sweet scent coming from the kitchen when he came back home and no one to snuggle in front of the TV. All these little things that made him love living with Papyrus. 

Stretch walked toward his mate and hugged him from behind. It was so good to have him here. He tightened his embrace, hiding his face in his neck. He wanted to hold him for hours and never let go. What if Papyrus disappeared the moment they stopped touching? Stretch snickered. He felt stupid to think that. It had been only four months, it was not the end of the world! But it had been the first time that they were separate for so long. He had thought that he was handling it pretty good. However, he had just been lying to himself. He had missed Papyrus badly. Now that his lover was back to him, he just felt overwhelmed with emotions. He just... needed a moment.

They stayed like this a little, making up for the lost time. 

Eventually, Papyrus turned around, still in his arms. He looked at his lover for a second before he cupped his cheek.

“You haven’t slept well.” He sadly said. Through the computer, he had not been certain. But now that he really saw him, he could clearly see it.

Stretch leant on the touch. “Couldn’t. I was too cold without you.”

Papyrus nodded. It was not the only reason. They both knew it. Stretch had more nightmares when he was not here. It made him feel a bit guilty. He was aware that Stretch really did not hold it against him but he could not help it. It was still his fault.

“But I’m not the only one who needs sleep.” Stretch was clearly implying that Papyrus also needed to rest for a bit. 

“What? No, I’m okay!” Papyrus protested, crossing his arms. He was feeling great! And he just came back, he was not going to sleep! Normally he would have backed away to show how great he was and did not need to sleep. But today, he was not able to leave his lover’s arms. “I have to unpack my bag and…” 

“Sweetheart, there was a big time difference and the flight must have tired you. Let’s take a nap together.”

He left a kiss on his forehead. Papyrus pouted for a moment, thinking about it. He did not like being lazy just after his return. He had so much to do! But, Stretch would sleep with him. His lover had not sleep well because of him. He would hate to deprive Stretch of sleep any further.

“Okay, but not for long!” He gave in.

Stretch smiled, happy because of his little victory. 

Once in their bedroom, Papyrus realised that apart from the bed undone, everything was like he left it. Either Stretch had gone through a lot of effort to maintain things when he was away or he cleaned everything just before he looked for him at the airport. Both ideas made him smile. Before their relationship, Stretch would never bother with cleaning and if someone said something about it, he would escape with an horrible pun.

Papyrus sat down on the bed.

“This bed is much better than the one I had in Italy!” 

“Is it because I’m in it?” Stretch asked slyly, sitting next to him.

Papyrus smiled. “Maybe…”

Stretch laid down and held out his arms, in a silent “come here”. Papyrus understood it perfectly and cuddled against him. Feeling Stretch’s arms around him filled him with a pleasurable feeling of security. It was not like he had felt insecure during his trip. But now, he just had the feeling that nothing bad could happen. Everything was perfect. He listened to Stretch slow breathing and unconsciously he mimicked him. 

Papyrus did not sleep much. It was just of how he was. Most of time, he genuinely did not feel tiredness. He could run around for days until his body could not bear it anymore. But when he started to live with Stretch, he had found easier to sleep. Stretch needed him in order to sleep well and without nightmare so he always went to bed with him. And, surprisingly, instead of just lying awake like he did before, he actually fell asleep. 

In Italy, he had took back his old habit. He stayed awake until he almost fainted. But now, comfortable into his lover's arms, Papyrus quickly fell asleep.

 

Papyrus woke up alone. He yawned and sat on the bed. He looked next to him. Where was Stretch? And how long did he slept? Too much, if even Stretch was already up. But something was weird. Usually, even if he woke up, Stretch would stay with him just because he loved to do nothing and being with his lover. He would then only leave bed if Papyrus left the room. Maybe he had something important to do? Papyrus wondered. Anyway, he would know soon so there was no need to actually think about it too much.

Papyrus left the bedroom. He wanted to check if Stretch was still here.

“Honey? Are you….” He suddenly stopped moving and gasped loudly. “Wowie!” 

Stretch had set up a romantic atmosphere. The curtain were drawn, the only source of light came from various candles. There was even a candelabrum in the middle of the table. There was also a big bouquet of rose in a vase placed on a piece furniture. Papyrus also noticed all that rose petals were all around. And he could smell a delicious odor coming from the kitchen. 

Papyrus was amazed. Did Stretch really prepared all this?

“Papyrus?” 

He jumped a little when he heard Stretch’s voice. He was so absorbed by the sight that he did not realised that he was there. He looked at him. Stretch was still wearing his orange hoodie. Given the romantic atmosphere, it was a bit weird to see him dressed like this. But in a way, it felt so natural that Papyrus did not really mind. 

Stretch scratched the back of his skull.

“I hoped that you would sleep a little more.” He looked a little embarrassed. 

“You haven’t finished?” Papyrus asked. What he could add? He already felt like everything was perfect.

“The dinner isn’t quite ready.”

“You’ve cooked too!”

Stretch nodded. He was actually a decent cook. Most of time, he was just too lazy to cook and Papyrus was happy to do it. However, today, he wanted to surprise his lover. And he felt like he achieved his goal.

“I’m planning this for a week.” He explained. “I hope that you like it.”

Papyrus grabbed his hands with enthusiasm, stars in his eyes.

“I love it!”

Stretch smiled. He knew from the start that Papyrus would love it. But it still made him really happy to hear it from his mouth.

“Then, can I officially ask you on this date?” He asked.

Papyrus nodded vigorously. “Of course!” He loved everything already. This one would be one of their best date, he knew it!

Stretch intertwined their fingers and lead him to the living room.

“Come here.” 

“Wait. I'm not wearing cool clothes!”

“Don't worry, you are perfect.”

Stretch looked at him with so much love in the eyes that Papyrus let himself be convinced. After all, who needed cool clothes when your lover looked at you like this.

They sat down on the couch. Stretch grabbed a cover and wrapped it around them both.

“I had guessed that you wouldn’t sleep until the dinner was ready.” He said. “So I prepared something.”

“Did you change our TV?” Papyrus interrupted suddenly. 

Papyrus was certain that the one he was facing was much bigger.

“I didn’t. I just borrow this one from Blue. I wanted a bigger TV to make it more like a real cinema.”

Most of time, they eat at the apartment and then watched a movie at the cinema. But today it was really special. Stretch wanted Papyrus for him and himself alone. He did not want anyone to even look at him. He wanted to enjoy every seconds where they would be together. He wished that he could make it up for the time that they lose. It was impossible but he would still try his best.

“I know that you’ve missed the new Mettaton show, so I bought you the DVD.” He said as he took out the DVD from his hoodie’s pocket. 

When they had spoken about it on Skype, Stretch had seen that it really made him sad to miss it. He had thought about recording it but the quality would not be really good. He actually got the DVD, which was not supposed to be out yet, thanks to Alphys. 

“Really?!”

Papyrus took the DVD from his lover’s hand and looked at it. He had been sad to miss the show but because of time difference, it happened during one of his class. He had not thought that Stretch would actually get it.

“Thank you!” He lightly kissed his lover to emphasize his gratitude.

“You’re welcome.” 

Without leaving the couch, Stretch started the DVD, using his power and the remote. As soon as it began, Papyrus was really concerned on what was happening.

Stretch was not really fond of Mettaton. So he was not paying attention at the TV. He looked at Papyrus instead. He was just so cute. Stretch could not resist and kissed him on the cheek. Papyrus giggled. 

“Honey!” He weakly protested.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I will let you watch the movie now.” 

Stretch then snuggled against his mate and closed his eyes. Because he had to prepare all this, he did not sleep as much as he wanted to too. However, he was not going to fall asleep. He wanted to enjoy this moment with his lover. It was comforting to be here with him. He could hear the TV but also the breathing of Papyrus. He felt his body heat against him and it was reassuring. He was where he belonged. 

For both of them, the movie ended too quickly. They wished that this peaceful moment would last longer. They stayed cuddled on the couch, just happy to be together. Stretch almost wished that they could stay like this forever.

“Isn’t your dinner burning?” Papyrus eventually asked.

“I programmed the oven. It should turn off before it burn.” Stretch said as he snuggled his lover more.

Papyrus smiled, Stretch did really planned everything. Without thinking, he slowly petted his head. Stretch happily sighed. Yes, he missed that too.

“Come on, I would hate to waste what you did.”

Stretch whimpered but moved to stand up. This was supposed to be a date, not a cuddling session. They would cuddle later. He took Papyrus’ hand in his own and guide him to the table. 

Papyrus looked at the table. There was roses petals scattered on it. Some candles were here too. Moreover, Stretch had chosen their most beautiful silverwares and plates. It felt like he was at a really good and romantic restaurant. 

“It’s perfect.” He commented, smiling.

Stretch then turned on the Hi-fi. Some classical music started. 

“Now it’s perfect. If you may…” Stretch pulled his chair for him.

Papyrus smiled and sat down. He was used to these small gestures from Stretch but it was still really pleasing. 

“Thank you.”

Stretch smiled and pushed the chair. 

“Now wait a second please, I’m going to get the dishes.” As he said that, he collected the two plates.

He came back quickly and put the plate on the table. Papyrus looked at his plate. The presentation was also very neat. Something he would not usually expect from his lover. He was pleasantly surprised.

“I got inspired by what you sometimes do and I also looked on the internet.” Stretch explained before he ask could anything.

Stretch was a little nervous. He knew that he was not a bad cook. But Papyrus was a bit of an expert. He must have spend 4 months working with really good cooks. Maybe his taste changed a little and he would not like what he did? Stretch would not really care, he could understand. However, he would hate to ruin their date because of this detail.

Unaware of Stretch's nervousness, Papyrus started eating. 

“It’s excellent!” He immediately said, smiling brightly. 

Stretch sighed discreetly, relieved. He knew that Papyrus really meant it. That skeleton did not like lying and when he tried to, he was really bad at it.

They engaged a light hearted conversation

As usual Papyrus was the most talkative. He spoke a lot about his trip to Italy. Stretch was not a big traveler so it was nice to hear about Italy without actually needing to leave his home. He asked a lot of questions and Papyrus was happy to answer. Stretch idly thought that if Papyrus already knew a little of Italian, maybe it would be nice to go to Venice together one day. Italian food and romantic mood, he knew that his lover was going to love it. He was also very excited to taste what Papyrus learned to do. 

Papyrus spoke a little about the Metaton show, thanking Stretch again for buy it. He knew that his lover did not really watched it so he explained why it was so awesome. Stretch nodded at his arguments. He still did not liked the show, but he liked to listen how Papyrus was passionate about it.

Then, Papyrus asked for news of their friends. He had kept contact with them while he was away. However, with his study and the time difference, it was hard to actually have good conversations. He felt a little like he failed at being a good friend. He knew his friends well enough to know that they really did not hold it against him. But he could not really get pass this feeling. At least, he bought them souvenirs and he would visit them as soon as he could.

Stretch reassured him that everyone was fine. He especially talked about Sans. Papyrus knew that his brother could easily lie to him, to “protect him.” as he said. But it was comforting to know that even Stretch noticed that he was better. 

During most of the dinner, their hands were intertwined on the table. It was not really practical to eat but after being separate for a few months, they needed that small contact.

The dinner was perfect. The food and the ambience were way better than in Italy. But Papyrus was knew that it was better only because Stretch was with him. 

At the end of the dinner, Stretch picked up the plates and silverwares. 

“Wait, I’m going to wash the dishes.” Papyrus stood up and moved his hand to take back his plate. “It’s the least I can do.”

Stretch moved away, not letting him touch the dishes. 

“Because you think that our date is over yet?” He said, grinning. “Just wait a second, I’ll be right back. I’m just putting these in the sink.”

Papyrus was surprised. Did his lover planned something else? He sat down, waiting as he was asked too.

Stretch actually teleported next to him. Papyrus jumped a little, but he before he could ask anything, his lover grabbed him by the hips and easily lifted him.

“Honey? What are you doing?” He asked, confused.

Stretch did not answer, he was just smiling maliciously. He moved him in his arms to carry him bridal style. Papyrus giggled a little but let him. It was not the first time his mate had carried him around and he kind of liked it. Stretch moved towards their bedroom and used his magic to open the door just to hold Papyrus in his arms a little longer.

He then carefully laid him down on the bed and took a moment to look at his lover. He was beautiful. To his eyes, he was perfect. Again, he wondered what he did to deserve Papyrus. He climbed on the bed on his four and put himself just to be above him. 

“Let me show you how much I've missed you.”

Papyrus blushed. He knew what was going to happen. But it also send a shiver down his spine. He nodded.

“Yes, please do.”

Stretch kissed Papyrus deeply and started undressed him. No matter how much he wanted to feel him, he was gentle, not rushing. He lightly kissed every bones he was discovering again. He knew his lover’s body by heart, but it felt like it was the first time he saw it. 

Papyrus let him be slow. He was not in a rush either. He loved the gentle caresses and kisses from his lover. He felt liked his body was adapting to the feeling of being cherish again. And the love in Stretch’s eyes, he could never get enough of it.

Stretch took his time to undress himself too. He could feel Papyrus’ hands on himself as did so, slowly stroking his ribs, spine, pelvis and his legs. Papyrus was not able to stop touching his body. After four months being separated, he felt like he could never have enough of him. He just wanted more and more, to feel Stretch against him until he could not think straight.

And finally, they were both naked. Stretch immediately pressed himself against his lover. He groaned as Papyrus moaned. They had missed this. This feeling of bones against bones, being able to truly touch their lover without anything in the way. Their respective magic reacted quickly, pooling in their pelvis. Stretch whimpered at the sensation. But that was not what he wanted. He wanted to feel Papyrus much deeper than the usual love making. 

“Your soul Papyrus, please.” He asked already breathless. He felt almost drunk with all these feelings. They basically haven’t done anything yet but it was already so much for them who had not been able to see the other for so long.

Papyrus quickly nodded. He summoned his soul without difficulties. And smiled as Stretch's soul appeared to. Their soul bond was still strong. He had been a little afraid that the distance would weaken it. But it seemed that their loved each other too strong for that.

Stretch gently reached for his lover’s soul beneath his ribs. He gently held it with two hands, carefull with it. He looked at it for a seconds. For monster, holding someone else's soul meant so much. It implied so much love and trust. It was not the first time that he had Papyrus’ soul in his hands but it still felt amazing. He felt honored by Papyrus’ trust in him.  
He then slowly licked it from the bottom to the top.

Papyrus arched as the sensation ran through his whole body. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He was not only felt the physical pleasure but also Stretch willingness to please him. Tears formed in his eyes.

“I’ve missed your taste.” Stretch whispered. To be honest, he missed everything about his lover. He licked the soul a second time and Papyrus moaned loudly. He loved seeing him becoming undone. His lover was blushing and panting underneath him.

“Honey...please...I want to feel you too!” Papyrus begged.

Really, Stretch could not refuse him anything when he was like this. Careful with the soul in his hand, he reached out for his own and gently gave it to his lover. Papyrus gently took it. Just feeling Papyrus’ hands on his soul made him shiver. Papyrus pressed the soul a little harder, enough to hear Stretch moaning.

They kept pleasuring each other, Papyrus gently massaging the soul as Stretch kept on licking it. They hadn’t touch their lover soul for a while. But still knew exactly what to do. Even lost in their own pleasure their body knew what to do.

At some point, their magic had formed some genitals but they did not realised it. They were rutting against each other by pure instinct. What they were feeling with their soul was much more powerful. 

“Papyrus...I want to…” Unable to express his thought, he was not even certain that he could think properly think, he held Papyrus’ s soul towards his own.

Papyrus understood what he wanted. He wanted the same thing. He brought the souls closer. They barely brushed against each other and it made the two lovers whimpered. 

They held them between their two hands. The feeling made them quivered. It was overwhelming but so good. They felt the other in such a deep way. The pleasure was everywhere. It was difficult to know who was doing what. Did Papyrus felt his own pleasure or Stretch’s pleasure via his soul? They did not care. The whole feeling was amazing. At this point, it was hard to feel where he ended and where Papyrus began. After being separate, this was exactly what they needed. Papyrus was a part of Stretch and Stretch was a part of Papyrus. At this moment it was litteral. It felt like they were one entity and it felt wonderful. Their climax came quickly and they orgasmed together.

In a reflexe to not let the soul in their hands fell, they both gripped it tighter. And it only made their orgasm stronger.

The pleasure slowly winded down. They were both still panting hard. Stretch opened his eyes, he haven’t realised that he had closed them, to look at Papyrus. His lover was smiling brightly and there were tears strain on his cheek. And he looked beautiful.

“You’re breathtaking.” He said.

Papyrus chuckled. Truly happy. Stretch chuckled too, feeling Papyrus happiness through his soul. They nuzzled, unable to stop smiling. They stayed like this for a short moment. 

Stretch eventually looked at the soul in his hands. It was time to give it back. He gently kissed it, transmitting his love into the fragile organ. Papyrus whimpered. His lover just put his love inside him. It was a wonderful feeling of being loved unconditionally.

“I love you too.” Papyrus whispered against the soul before he put it back. Stretch felt like the words etched themselves on his whole being. It was a thing to know that Papyrus loved him and another to actually feel that pure love into his soul. He shivered under the powerful feeling. 

Stretch then let himself fall next to Papyrus. They looked at each other, their hand intertwined.

“I missed you.” Stretch whispered. He was saying this too much. But he felt like not matter how many time he said it, this words will never be enough to express how much he did missed him.

“I know. I missed you too.” Papyrus did not regret his travel. But he regretted not bringing Stretch with him. They had thought that it would be okay. It was only 4 months. Now he realised that he underestimated how much they needed each other.

“I know that it was necessary for your studies. But next time, I’m coming with you.” Stretch said, determined. Maybe he was weak. But he did not care. Before, he repeated to himself that 4 months was nothing. Now he knew that it was too much. 

Papyrus nodded. He was thinking the same thing. He was great and all, but without Stretch it felt like a part of himself was missing. He hated the feeling.

But it was in the past. Now, he was feeling complete again. And he knew that they wouldn’t be separate for a long time.


End file.
